


I'll Follow You

by madeforme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Songfic, Suicide, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeforme/pseuds/madeforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought up this short fic while I was listening to the song "You Can Let Go" by Crystal Shawanda</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song I wrote this to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhoevrOkaow

“You can let go now, Dean. I wanna try to ride on my own!” That day seven year old Castiel went home with a scraped knee, holding nine year old Dean's hand.

“You can let go now, Dean. I can stand on my own.” That night seventeen year old Castiel went home with an alcohol fueled sway in his step and nineteen year old Dean's hand holding him up.

“You can let go now, my Dean. It'll be a little bit scary but I'll follow you. I always do.” That night twenty four year old Castiel went home, holding twenty six year old Dean's hand, with a gun in both of their mouths.


End file.
